In todays sophisticated sports vehicles handgrips for handlebars used to operated the vehicle have become important safety, comfort and style components. Functionally handgrips must be capable of providing positive, non-slip gripping of the handlebar and yet be comfortable for extended periods of use. Also handgrips have become somewhat of a style setting item on these vehicles with a wide variety of colors and designs appearing on the market.
Examples of previous proposed solutions to the safety and comfort problems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,125,286 to Wilson and 5,280,735 to Kulpers et al. The latter shows screw actuated clamps to secure the grips to the handlebar and the former twisted safety wires to secure the grips to the handlebar. The twisted wires are unsightly and can cause injury if not applied carefully. Clamps are expensive and tend to be bulky. Neither offer designers much to work with from a style standpoint.
Further the frictional surfaces disclosed by the prior art leave much to be desired. Kulpers' rigid outer sleeve is at best uncomfortable and Wilson's grip looses much of its frictional ability when wet and dirty.